The Hogwarts War
by Robbly
Summary: The war has changed Hogwarts. And when you're the only one who thinks it's wrong, what is there left to do except change it. Independent!Harry


**_Author Note:_**

_This is pre-HBP, simply because I think that HBP is simply a setup for the 7th book. Since i can't and don't really wish to fathom, guess or infringe upon the masterpiece I hope that book will be I'm going pre-it. Besides I like Dumbledore, whole thank you very much. However more importantly I like Snape. I do like the way he was characterised throughout the book and still believe he is on the 'light' side, however I don't believe I can come up with an adequate excuse for his actions, trust me, if I come up with one I'll write a story about it. Anyway enough sounding like I have a pole up my arse. I know the story is a little what if ...,and what if ..., and what if ... aswell! All in all sounding a little far fetched but I think the idea shows promise so here we go!_

_Feel free to email me at robby.the. with comments, questions, wishes to beta, christmas lists, rants, flames, declarations of love, marriage proposals or anything else that takes your fancy._

_Enjoy_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Harry growled. Today he was so close to snapping it wasn't funny, and considering the situation of the school around him it wasn't surprising either. For the past few months, Hogwarts had been home to another smaller conflict in the war raging over the magical world right now. A conflict, rather creatively named The Hogwarts war.

It had started of course with that forever ongoing rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. But it soon had escalated. Harry, had been almost alone in refusing to attack the Slytherins. He had been depressed, and he was simply refusing to be the source of more pain, hurt and death. A few had aided and agreed with him but now he was alone. Slytherin was similar, Harry's situation being most similar to Draco Malfoy's. Draco however did support his house, just didn't take open actions cursing any Gryffindor he saw, or any of the other side as it now was. He was more of a backer. He did like the others, believe in the reasons for the war, agree with the beliefs of those of his side, etc. He just didn't do any of the fighting himself. As Harry liked to put it, Malfoy's had more tact and subtlety than that. However, that was more to Draco just being a Malfoy as to actually disliking his surroundings.

As was inevitable, there were some like Harry who had opposed the fighting but coercion and force from parents and teachers alike had taken them all away from the school. As for Harry, where else was he to go?

After the rivalry between the two most catalytic houses had boomed, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff started receiving injuries and casualties from the conflict. Ravenclaw had fallen first, their 'intelligence' allowing them to see some sort of protection might be gained form an alliance, decided to back Slytherin and made a small and subtle alliance with them. As more and more innocents fell, the alliance had strengthened and Slytherin & Ravenclaw became a side as opposed to separate houses.

Loyal Hufflepuff had been the last standing voice of reason. It had been then that some students tired of their side, or tired of getting hurt had petitioned to be resorted, falling into the two sides. That was when the sorting hat had become started attending every meal.

Not too long after Hufflepuff was the house receiving the most injuries. This was mostly due to forced retaliation against attacks. Some of the said attacks had been accidental of course but others had been just as planned, and as everyone had learned Gryffindor did have a cunning side.

Gryffindor realising they were suffering from lower numbers, played out attacks on the Hufflepuffs, making it look like it was the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws who were doing it. Soon the Hufflepuffs, both fearing for their own safety and angry at their 'attackers' allied themselves with the Gryffindors, and by the time the truth was brought to light, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had too become the other side. Therefore there had been no difference between the people of that side, and there was no longer a Gryffindor house on which to lay the blame.

Somewhere in between all the professors had eventually agreed not to take sides, nor to help their houses. In fact Snape and McGonagal had surprisingly been the first to bow out. By the time Hufflepuff had fallen, the professors were neutral in the war and that sad look that had first appeared in Harry's fifth year was a permanent fixture in Dumbledore's eyes.

Lunchtime had become a timeout, the professors casting a spell over the hall to allow practically no magic to be performed in it. This had become a must after students had started starving as they couldn't come to the halls for meals due to fighting inside the halls.

The professors, both tired of taking meals inside their own rooms, and annoyed at the black 'food' market starting inside the school, had deemed the great hall a safe zone. The same spell had been performed on the library, classrooms, the hospital ward, professors rooms and shielding was set up outside each exit to every room to stop surprise ambushes. Everyone was expected to come to lunch and the sudden discovery of many hidden entrances to and out of the hall had led to an eventual full appearance that continued.

The hall was different now, the tables had moved. There was now one long table on each side of the hall, along with a huge empty gap along the middle. The tables, formerly four, had been moved into two groups of two then magically fused together. Now there was no Gryffindor table, no Slytherin table, no Hufflepuff table and no Ravenclaw table. There were merely two tables, and two sides and you sat with your allies and you watched your back.

Along the the influx of hidden tunnels to and from the great hall, there was now practically an entire cave network through the school. Some tunnels belonged to one side, and some belonged to the other. The wider ones were neutral territory and often the scene of scuffles, fights etc. This was the main reason almost everybody had been absent from classes the entire year. Harry was the exception to the rule and had been taking extra classes the entire year just to protect himself in his neutral status. He suffered just as many if not more attacks than any student in the school. Harry had to endure them from both sides.

Interestingly if it hadn't been for the war Harry might have stayed depressed, and maybe even committed suicide but the professors did agree that it was sad that it had to be such a thing. Harry's own survival instinct had taken precedence over his guilt complex and for quite a while Harry's time had been taken up with his efforts to stay alive.

Needless to say Harry was the absolute favourite student in the school and the pride of most of the teachers, Snape included, though he'd never admit it. Not that any of the students cared, the only reasons they went to class were to ensure their own survival and to learn more curses, hexes, etc. to endanger that of the students on the other side. Quiddich had been canceled after a match between, most interestingly, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, had erupted into a huge fight too big for the teachers to handle.

However there was still ongoing conflict on the quiddich pitch, each side having permanent barricades there. Students and ex-students alike battled continuously there, being relieved by others before taking up their posts again. Not to mention it was not much better outside the school.

Most of the surrounding country was in war, muggles and magical people alike. It was also quickly spreading to the rest of the word, Voldermort's reach grew wider and wider. Voldermort was still mounting the occasional attack on Harry's life mind you, but mostly the dark lord was convinced Harry would eventually become a casualty of his school's war.

Just to make sure Harry had no other possible place to go he had attacked the street on which Harry lived, though he did not directly attack the house the Dursleys were evacuated along with the rest of the streets residents. With all the fighting the Dursley's home like all the others had been destroyed. Remus was either on the run or hiding.

Werewolves were easy scapegoats and the magical world was not very fond of them right now. He was one of the people Harry missed the most. Remus and he had mourned together and he was another one of the biggest reasons Harry was still alive. Remus had offered comfort nobody else had been able to, he had offered empathy, an understanding of Harry's feelings, and Harry had grown used to having him around. Now he was gone and it hurt.

Poppy was not the only healer at Hogwarts anymore. There was another 3 apprentice healers, they were needed with the number of casualties continually pouring from the school itself and also healers were generally needed in the war. Therefore many people had been apprenticed under experienced healers, in an effort to get them trained and helping the war effort. Harry was currently working part time helping in the Hospital ward, which had been expanded from a mere wing soon after the war had started. However Harry couldn't help too much, he couldn't risk being seen to take sides, his survival already compromised enough as it was.

However Hogwarts, heedless of the conflict and near anarchy inside it was still a prominent light foundation. Some fiddling and experimentation with the wards had accidentally (with a few explosions) made it impenetrable by anybody not approved by the carrier of the wards (currently Dumbledore) and therefore it was impenetrable by any of Voldemort's forces or spells cast by them. Another interesting fact worth noting is nobody could leave the wards without Dumbledore's approval, Voldemort's supporters already in the school were stuck. Basically the wards had formed an impenetrable invisible wall, well dome as it was impossible to enter from above. So Hogwarts was actually quite safe. Spells, animals, humans, demons, werewolves, animagi etc. could not enter without the approval to the wards by Dumbledore. But as always, people found ways around it.

Also, Hogwarts had allied itself with the new Ministry of Magic. The old one had fallen in one of the more pleasantly ending (at least in the opinion of Harry and most of the Hogwarts staff) attacks by Voldemort's forces. Therefore there was a new minister but last the Hogwarts inhabitants had heard he had been assassinated leaving a bare struggle for power. Vampires, werewolves and dementor's had joined Voldemort's forces but a device had been invented to release a precontained patronus which would then feed of the owners magical energy regardless of the owners ability to cast a patronus or not. It also alerted the light forces Dementor Attack Center, D.A.C, which most often sent help for the people attacked. The vampires and werewolves were few and sterilisation was being enforced on the werewolves captured. Another reason Remus was fleeing.

Vampire's were luckily not at all common and charms to repel them were being taught in school as were charms for freezing, stunning, killing, werewolves. Killing a werewolf was now legal provided you could prove the werewolf was compromising your safety. In this day and age it was all to easy to get away unpunished with no evidence of the werewolf's guilt. Harry openly opposed the treatment of werewolves but in a war not many people had time to listen to politics and Harry could not hold much political stature until he could become magically strong enough to publicly stand.

"Harry!"

Harry scowled at the shout. Ignore the bastard. Ignore him. Harry's mind said to itself in a definite growl. Harry occupied himself trying to see if he could remember the ingredients and instructions to the Draught of Living Death.

"Harry!"

It was Ron's turn to scowl at Harry's ignorance of him. He pushed away from his little group.

Ron had become one of the main leaders of his side, his abilities at chess proven to be based upon his talents for strategy. Combined with force, somewhat power and pure dumb luck, Ron was naturally good in the war.

Ron plonked himself on the bench across from Harry, causing Harry to stop at step 34b: continue to stir clockwise on low heat at a slow speed until the potion simmers.

The boy tried to lean closer but a small repelling charm made sure he kept his distance. Snape had taught Harry a way around the wards in the hall. Ron didn't notice which caused Harry to raise and eyebrow. He sighed though and turned to look at his former best friend. He owed him that at least.

"Yes Ron?"

Harry missed Hermione. She had stayed for a little while after the war started but had soon left. Her parents had been concerned for her safety as had Harry. It was better that she was gone anyway. Harry sighed. She was now going to some school halfway across the globe. As far away from the fighting as she could get. She was planning to study healing as a side course to whatever studies she decided to take. If the war reached her, she would help using whatever knowledge she had gained.

She had written for a while but that had gradually slowed. Harry usually received a letter once a month, Ron had stopped his correspondence with his former girlfriend all together. Harry thought it ironic as Ron had been the only reason Hermione had stayed as long as she did.

"Harry."

The afore addressed boy was brought back to the depths of the conscious world as Ron cleared his throat.

"I along with the all of what is most obviously the prominent light side,"

With an incredibly pompous look on his face, so remanent of Percy it hurt, Ron gestured to the rest of the people at the huge table. All of which were staring at Harry and nodding, as the rest of the hall plunged into silence. Harry inwardly groaned as he felt the heat of all too many stares for his happiness.

"have decided that it is time for you to pick a side."

He paused dramatically. Harry was staring at the idiot open mouthed, the scene would have been hilarious to him had Ron been saying something else.

"You sit with us, you eat with us, you come to classes with us, yet you are not with us."

Ron raised a clenched fist at the last words. In fact it was only his enthusiastic hand movements that were stopping Harry from going into intense shock. The rest of the people at the table made little noises of agreement, as Ron's overly arrogant voice rang throughout the hall. Harry would have sworn he could hear some growls from the other side but he couldn't get his mouth to close.

"You are not on our side, and unless you are, we have decided you cannot sit with us. You take up our protection, take our energy, use our resources yet you do not help us. You are leeching off us and offering nothing in return. However, this would not matter were you on our side, but it remains you are not."

The idiotic redhead was reminding Harry overly of Uncle Vernon.

"Therefore the time has come for you, Harry, to pick a side. This is a war, and we are the good, and they are the enemy."

Ron gestured with that same dramatic arrogance to the other side of the hall.

"In a war, each man picks a side and fights for his beliefs. Each man protects his friends and defies his enemy. Each man strives for victory with his mates."

There was a roar of agreement at each pause in the bastards speech. Harry just stared at him with shock.

"We protect you Harry, we strive for victory with you, we fight for your beliefs, yet you do not help us. You are not with us Harry. But the past is the past and we must look towards the future. You Harry, must look to your future."

Another dramatic pause,

"You must choose."

A sneer crossed Ron's face

"Us or them?"

Pure and utter silence greeted the end of the speech. Harry snapped his jaw shut. 'Snap' echoed throughout the hall. Even small warfare outside seemed to have stopped and time stood shock still as Harry stared at his former best friend. Harry slowly turned to look at all the other people around the hall.

Everyone was looking at him, almost frozen in various expressions. Some seemed nervous at the outcome, refusing to meet his eyes where others looked straight and determinedly at him, as if demanding him to join them. One or two looked as shocked as Harry did. Draco Malfoy was looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow and an expressionless face. The professors were looking at Harry and Ron in horror, and McGonagal seemed to be wordlessly attempting to tell Harry he didn't have to do this, her mouth was opening and closing making her slightly reminiscent of a fish. A lot of the others looked like they were sure this was a dream and this wasn't happening. Snape looked like he was going to murder Ron.

Then there was Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was calm and composed, and there was the twinkle back in his eyes. Harry watched as the corners of the Headmasters lips twitched then spread into a familiar smile. A smile Harry hadn't seen for a long time. Harry couldn't remember how long it had been since he had seen the Headmaster give a real smile, untouched by sadness or a somber mood. Somehow it was this that brought Harry back to reality and almost suddenly he knew what he was going to do.

A smirk, all to reminiscent of Malfoy slipped across his face as he turned back to the red headed bastard as he had labeled him for now. Then with a smug, quiet but very very determined voice he said one word, enunciating all the sounds completely as to leave no confusion over what he had said, Harry announced.

"No."

The overwhelming tension and suspense that had built up dissaparated turning to enormous shock. Harry could hear the whispers and murmurs running around him and he could almost feel that twinkle back in Dumbledore's eyes burning through the hall. Ron had taken McGonagal's previous appearance and was now the one looking very much like a fish... with red hair. However silence reigned once more as Ron gibbered.

"B-b-b-but you can't do that!"

His mouth flapped as he looked around him for support, which he got, albeit from very confused and unsure supporters.

"That's not a proper answer!"

Harry sat calmly in his seat, arms crossed. He slowly and deliberately looked confidentially up to his tormentor. Ron just spluttered and blustered.

"You must choose! Or OR or... or... er..."

Ron faltered before regaining his composure anger and tone.

"OR we'll kick you out!"

Even Harry was surprised by that last shot but he managed to hide it. Everybody else however didn't. Harry saw that most of his table even looked shocked and though some looked a bit uneasy, they were few and everyone else schooled their features into a determined scowl matching the look on the bastard across from Harry's face. The anger he felt at Ron surprised even Harry but he snuck it all into one quietly hissed word.

"Fine."

With that Harry got up, looked down at the table in front of him and picked a bun off one of the plates. To the utter surprise of the entire hall he threw it onto the floor in the huge empty space between the two tables. Whipping out his wand, he murmured the incantation under his breath and completed the transfiguration McGonagal had been teaching him in his last private lesson with her. She looked mildly impressed as the bun was transfigured into a sturdy table. Another bun was swiftly turned into a small bench before Harry removed his plate - currently holding a half eaten share of some sort of pasta -, the bowl he had been serving himself from, his cutlery, goblet and jug, and finally the bag he carried around with him at all times, and relocated them to his solitary table in the middle of the hall. With that he sat down at his little table, took out a book from his bag and resumed eating.

After a short break of stunned silence in which everyone finally realised what Harry had done, the hall broke out into whispers and gossip. Harry didn't so much as flinch. However he did look up at the professors and looking at the twinkle back in the old headmasters eyes, he winked.


End file.
